


Reunion

by rupeecoloredhair



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, M/M, as will characters, lots of fluff, pining genji, pining mccree, tags will be added as chapters continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rupeecoloredhair/pseuds/rupeecoloredhair
Summary: Genji is back with Overwatch and McCree isn't too far behind. With memories and feelings rushing back faster than they'd both like, they'll have to deal with them as they come.(didn't mean for that to be a double entendre but heyyyy you're welcome)





	1. Welcome Home

Genji was nervous. Returning to Overwatch was sending thoughts rushing back to him. It wasn’t going to be the same, not with everything that had happened. He didn’t know who else would be there either, if any of the old team were alive and willing to keep fighting.

“Is something the matter, my student?” Zenyatta’s hand, a welcome touch, fell gently on Genji’s shoulder.

“Just lost in my thoughts, master,” Genji admitted, staring up the cliff road at the Watchpoint. A familiar sight that tugged at his heartstrings.

“Excited to be returning?”

“Worried,” Genji sighed, the weight in his chest growing with every step. “It’s been so long and so much has happened. So much has changed and I won’t know if it’s for the better until we arrive.”

“Perhaps it would be best then to wait and worry once you know for certain,” Zenyatta offered.

“Perhaps,” Genji didn’t wish to talk but he knew he should. Getting his worries off his chest, having Zenyatta rationalize his fears, it might do some good. “I wonder if I’ll recognize anyone. I don’t know how many agents Winston reached out to, or how many accepted. There may be some new people and I won’t know how they’ll react to...well,” he gestures at himself. “To me.”

“Is there anyone you hope will show up?” Zenyatta asked.

Longing hit Genji like a freight train. The smell of cigars, the feel of leather against him, a familiar scruff tickling his face, the sound of spurs clinking with every footstep.

“It would be nice to see Dr. Ziegler again.” It wasn’t a lie, wanting to see Angela again, especially now that he was feeling so much happier with himself. But it wasn’t who he was thinking of.

Zenyatta was happy that Genji was talking, for he was worried as well. He had heard stories of Overwatch from Genji, from the sparing times he talked about it. Genji trusted Overwatch and they had welcomed him, all of him, but Zenyatta worried if they would welcome him. There were no Omnic members other than Genji and, well, Genji was special. Talking, distracting himself from that worry, it calmed him.

“I just had an entertaining thought, Genji,” he said, trying to lighten the mood.

“What is it?”

“Am I wrong to think I might be the youngest at this facility?” Zenyatta asks. Genji stops walking, visor dimming in concentration and thought. Zenyatta pauses in front of him, amused.

“I forgot your age at times, master.” he finally says, chuckling as he starts walking again.

“Which is why I make sure to bring it up from time to time,” Zenyatta laughs as he follows Genji.

“I won’t be surprised if you are, but there were agents younger than you are now when I was last with Overwatch.” The two continued the hike in quiet banter. It distracted the both of them from their concerns and made the time pass by. A good distraction, as in no time without either realizing it, they were at the top of the cliff. At Watchpoint Gibraltar.

Nervousness swelled in Genji at the sight of it. Zenyatta, also nervous, reached out to comfort his pupil but someone beat him to it. A zip of blue crashed into the cyberninja, clinging to his neck.

“Genji! Love, it’s been forever!” It was Tracer, bubbly as ever and smiling a mile a minute. Genji, stunned by the sudden appearance of her, collected himself and hugged her back in greeting.

“It’s so good to see you, Lena.” Zenyatta hummed happily to himself, happy to see Genji welcomed so warmly. Lena, whom Zenyatta recognized as the agent known as Tracer, was talking a mile a minute. That jovial energy she radiated off of TV interviews wasn’t an act.

“Oh Genji, I’m so happy you’re here! There are already so many familiar faces! Angela, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, and Winston of course. Oh and more are coming! Do you remember Fareeha? She’ll be here very soon and McCree and Mei are on their way now! Not to mention-”

“McCree is coming?” Genji asks, thankful for his voice remaining steady.

“I know, I was surprised too,” Tracer was practically jumping up and down as she talked. “He called a bit ago to tell us! And, Genji, there’s going to be some new recruits! Have you heard of Lucio? The musician? He’s on his way too!”

“Speaking of new faces,” Genji places a hand on Lena’s shoulders and turns her to face Zenyatta. “Lena, this is Zenyatta. Zenyatta, Lena.”

“Greetings,” Zenyatta waves.

“Zenyatta,” Tracer asks, a hint of incredulity in her voice. “Zenyatta Tekartha?”

“Yes, have we met before?”

“Oh no, no, no, I’ve merely heard so much about you. It’s an honor to meet a member of the Shambali, Mondatta,” Tracer’s voice drops at the name. “He was an inspiration to me.”

“To us all,” Zenyatta moves forward to place a comforting hand on Tracer’s shoulder. “I miss him greatly, as I’m sure you do as well.”

“Yes,” Lena sighs. “Oh goodness, what am I doing! I’m keeping you two out here when you should be inside!” She grabs Genji’s hand and starts to tug him towards the Watchpoint. “C’mon, you have to come say hello to everyone! You too, Zenyatta!” Genji turns to look back at Zenyatta, flashing a look of amusement as he follows Tracer inside, Zenyatta close behind.

Genji and Zenyatta spent the rest of the day around Gibraltar, meeting the rest of the agents on site. Genji, despite all his worries, thoroughly enjoyed himself. He was welcomed with open arms and fond smiles. They were happy for him and how far he had come, no longer angry at the world. Angela held onto him the longest, scolding him for not keeping his armor in as good a condition as he should. And Zenyatta, despite his own worries, was welcomed into the group with no hesitation. No one batted an eye at his being, none seemed to hold back on shaking his hand, he was one of them now.

Too soon, the sun set and many started to retreat to their rooms for the evening. Genji and Zenyatta had separate rooms and after an exhausted ‘good night’, Genji locked his door and sighed into the quiet. Collapsing onto his bed, he stared at the ceiling as the butterflies in his stomach started to disappear into the quiet.

He had worried for nothing. They welcomed him, they were overjoyed to see him, they missed him. Genji unlatches his visor and holds it up to the moonlight coming through the window. A gift from Angela when he had left, she thought it would suit him better than the shoddy one that they had made for him to wear during Blackwatch. It was so much put together, like he was now. Who he was before, with Blackwatch, the Genji they all knew, that was gone. But those thoughts remained, coming back full force now that he was here. He wasn’t man, he wasn’t machine, he was something entirely new. Different. But was that for better or worse?

Genji puts the visor onto the night table, trying to think of anything else. He has come so far, he was at peace with himself, but that didn’t stop those thoughts from coming. Falling back into that hole was the last thing he wanted, especially now. He’d hate to worry Zenyatta by doing so…

He’d hate to worry McCree by doing so.

Lena’s words bounce in his mind. McCree was coming back. McCree was alive and coming back to Overwatch. Would Genji be able to recognize him? Does he still wear that hat with those ridiculous spurs? Does he still smoke way too many cigars that makes Angela worry for him?

Does he lie awake at night missing the feeling of Genji next to him? Just like Genji misses his?

Thoughts storm inside Genji’s head, exhausting him even more. Sleep takes him, quieting those thoughts.


	2. Moved On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have they moved on?

Genji had made it a point to not ask about McCree. If he knew when McCree was supposed to arrive, he would have found himself obsessing over every minute until he arrived. So he didn’t ask and busied himself with the Watchpoint instead.

The Watchpoint was much different now. A building that used to be full of agents and recruits seemed barren now. There were so few of them now, they could fill the meeting room before they’d ever fill up all the quarters. Genji didn’t mind the quiet, in fact he welcomed it. Traveling alone with Zenyatta for so long, being surrounded by so many others would have been overwhelming.

He found himself falling into a routine. In the mornings, before the others woke, he and Zenyatta would climb to the top of the Watchpoint and watch the sunrise. They’d find their way back inside as the others began to wake for the morning. Genji would spend most of his days with the others, catching up. Angela worried over him, checking everything three times over despite him trying to assure her he was fine. Tracer loved to run around the training room with him in tow, ever bubbly and cheerful and ready to chat up a storm. Even Winston, who Genji had never really gotten close to before everything, was fascinated by Genji’s story of his travels. Reinhardt had all new stories to tell and Genji was more than happy to listen, even with Torbjorn’s constant commentary. It was a warm feeling, to be surrounded by familiarity. 

Zenyatta seemed to be fitting in as well, to Genji’s pleasure. A part of him had worried his young master wouldn’t be accepted into the group because he was an Omnic...or that they wouldn’t be as kind to him. But he had no reason to worry, Zenyatta was welcomed just fine.

Days passed, stories were told, and Genji was enjoying his newfound routine. It was barely dawn, the sun only just starting to rise and turn the sky blue, when Genji and Zenyatta heard an unfamiliar noise. Loud and not the gentle sounds of the waves crashing into the cliffs, they both ventured to the age to find its source.

A motorcycle was pulling into the Watchpoint, its engine cutting through the morning quiet. Its driver had a mess of brown hair windblown in every direction, they wore some sort of red cape around their shoulders, and their boots…

“Lena did mention another agent arriving soon, didn’t she?” Zenyatta said. “What is his name?”

“McCree,” Genji felt frozen. It was McCree, even from this distance Genji could tell. He was fine, he was alive, and he was here. McCree stepped off the bike, grabbing a bag strapped to the back and glancing to the roof.

Right at Genji.

Cold latched onto Genji’s chest like a vice. He backed from the rooftop, barely registering Zenyatta’s voice as he walked away back into the watchpoint. McCree saw him. Did he recognize him? Would he try and look for him? What would he say? What would McCree tell him?

Genji steadied himself with his hand on the wall, walking down the familiar hallway to his new room. His hand brushed the lock pad and he nearly fell in, collapsing onto the shut door and falling to the floor. He felt pressure leaving his body, he needed the privacy to think. He had to calm down and think. A familiar feeling soothed him and he glanced over his shoulder. A harmony orb.

“Thank you, master, “ Genji whispered to no one.

“You’re welcome.” Genji jumped before laughing, clutching his chest in shock. “I’m sorry for startling you.”

“No, you’re not,” Genji said through his wheezes.

“You’re right, I’m not,” Zenyatta said after a pause. “Are you alright?”

“Better, thanks to you,” Genji said as he pulled the orb to his chest. “My head is clearer.”

“What was clouding it?”

“I don’t know,” Genji absentmindedly fingered the intricate designs on the orb. A habit he formed whenever he was distraught, something to keep his hands busy as he talked, he supposed. “I felt as if something was the matter but, I don’t know what or why.”

“Would it have anything to do with McCree’s arrival?” Cold washed over Genji again and he breathed heavily, clutching the harmony orb tight.

“Per-perhaps,” he stuttered. Genji felt the harmony orb working, calming him again. The thought of seeing McCree, of talking to him again, it was terrifying him.

“Did the two of you get along well?”

“Yes, very,” Genji whispered. He hadn’t meant to get so close to McCree. Joining Blackwatch was a decision he had made because he didn’t have much of a choice, he was prepared to hate every moment and every member. But no matter what he did, he couldn’t find it in himself to hate McCree.

“Did you leave on good terms?” Zenyatta asked through the door. On good terms...no, they didn’t leave on good terms. Genji was leaving. Leaving Blackwatch, leaving Overwatch, and McCree got upset. Genji was leaving him too and McCree wouldn’t come. They had gone to bed upset, and Genji left before McCree ever woke up.

“No,” Genji said.

“Are you worried he’ll be upset?”

“Somewhat,” Genji whispered. The orb continued to wash over him, soothing his nerves and clearing his head. He sighed, the stress in his body building up like a bomb about to explode. He always thought McCree was mad at him and Genji wouldn’t blame him. But he could talk it out, they could talk it out. Was he so worried McCree was going to be angry?”

“I’m worried,” Genji finally said. “I’m worried that he has moved on.”

“Have you?”

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! Sorry for something of a long wait. I did a bit of messing around with the plot so at the moment, I don't know how many more chapters there will be. But we'll get to some fun soon I promise.  
> If you liked this please leave a kudos and a comment and consider supporting me through ko-fi or commissions. I'm struggling a lot right now and anything would be greatly appreciated. I'm on other social media as well, links are in my profile. Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this because there's going to be more :) If you liked this please leave a kudos and a comment and consider supporting me through [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A38522FU) or [commissions](http://rupeecoloredhair.tumblr.com/commissions). I'm struggling a lot right now and anything would be greatly appreciated. I'm on other social media as well, links are in my profile. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
